


I tell you,you're mine.

by arlen1314520



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Harry has nightmares, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mystery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlen1314520/pseuds/arlen1314520
Summary: 大戰後，哈利跟金妮沒過多久就分手，同時他被奇怪的夢給纏上了，而那個夢中人就是......大家都知道的W*【】為蛇語





	I tell you,you're mine.

「......你是我的。」灰霧圍繞著自己，傳來一聲聲的低語。

「......哈利波特。」

「哈利波特。」

耳邊嘶啞的聲音，額頭熟悉的疼痛，頸子上蒼白如骨的手指，自己的皮膚似乎浸入了徹骨的寒冷，喉嚨中的空氣像是被擠壓了出去，他無法呼吸，無法逃脫出這裡......

 

泡在浴缸裡的青年因為熱水舒服地瞇起眼睛，起床後就一直蹙緊的眉頭也紓解了開來，拔下滿是霧氣的眼鏡，哈利露出了眼下的青黑，可以看出青年最近睡得不怎麼安穩，他蹭了蹭浴缸的陶瓷把手，發出一聲滿足的嘆息，接著又在浴缸裡做了一連串的拉筋動作，直到腳趾的皮都皺了起來才戀戀不捨的走出浴缸。

不知道為什麼，這幾天一直睡不好，也不是睡不著覺，只是......想到那些灰濛濛的夢，雖然哈利記不起來自己做了什麼樣的夢，但感覺就是不太舒服，他想自己這幾天要是再做這樣奇怪的夢，還是去買一瓶無夢魔藥吧！

 

「怎麼了？」哈利疑惑的看著身旁忽然停下來的棕髮好友。

「嗯，沒什麼......我們走吧，榮恩最近一直在吵著好久沒跟你聚一聚了呢！」妙麗看了眼牆上的鏡子後對哈利搖了搖頭。

梅林啊，剛剛竟然被鏡子裡哈利眼睛的顏色給嚇到，最近自己是不是真的喝太多咖啡了？戰爭早就已經結束好幾年了，她怎麼會以為是Avada Kedavra的閃光呢？

 

「那個，哈利......我發現金妮似乎正在跟別人約會。」榮恩如往常一樣，十分不會看氣氛的再次提起對哈利而言十分尷尬的話題。

「喔......我們已經分手了，所以她......很正常啊。」哈利乾笑了一聲，抓了抓頭髮，讓他好不容易梳的有點整齊的黑髮又跟以前一樣的亂。

「榮恩，你是不是想說什麼呢？」狠狠的瞪了自己男友一眼的妙麗笑咪咪的說。

這幾年被妙麗訓練的對這一方面十分敏銳的榮恩，迅速的忘記剛剛他說出口的話，開始熱情的跟自己好久沒見的好友好好聊一聊最近發生的事情。

「哈利，你還記得我之前說要參加的......」

「梅林啊，榮恩你竟然考......」

「梅林的褲子啊！這又不是我......」

「榮恩衛斯理！你給我閉......」

「妙麗你就饒過我這......」

就像他們還坐在霍格華茲的葛萊芬多餐桌一樣，金三角一如往常。

 

【哈利波特......】

「哈啊哈啊......」

【我的男孩......】

奇異的濕冷滑過了鎖骨，哈利難受的想要推開壓在自己身上的人，但他卻怎樣都無法抬起手來，只能感覺到那雙冰冷的手掌在自己的身體上四處的摸索著，過了好一段時間，溫熱的氣息隨著濕冷落在自己的臉上，明明可以感覺到他們在自己的皮膚上四處遊走，但是眼前卻依然是那熟悉的灰色霧氣。

【哈利......】

「嗯......啊啊......」明明是如此的冰冷，但血液卻像是滾水般灼熱，好像下一秒身體就會燃燒起來......哈利覺得自己知道這一直出現在夢中的人是誰了，但明明那個名字就在他的舌頭上，腦袋卻像是被某個東西給堵住了一樣，無法說出口來。

【我說過，你是我的......】

你，你是......

【我的靈魂......】

「啊！」

 

汗水淋漓的青年雙眼無神的望著自己深紅色的床頂，此刻，那雙濕漉漉的綠色眼睛就像是一道咒語的顏色，明亮而刺目。

哈利完全沒想過，當他再一次從惡夢中醒過來時，會看到內褲黏答答的貼著自己的腹部......今天他一定要去買一打無夢魔藥回來！哈利耳朵發紅的洗著自己的內褲。

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> 是噠，我們的Lord沒死，他還偷偷藏著沒有任何人知道，第七個魂器。
> 
> 我的理解是Lord喜歡7(?)，想做7個分靈體，但他又不知道哈利魂器的存在，那他應該會做出對自己而言，是第7個的魂器!!
> 
> 而且依他的收藏癖，怎麼可能放棄獅院的創始人遺物來做魂器呢?! 他肯定會找到一個的!!!(硬掰


End file.
